


Protected

by ReaThompson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Eren Yeager, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Uke Eren Yeager, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaThompson/pseuds/ReaThompson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was saved by a mysterious black haired man. He saves her again, but this time, he leads her to an abandoned building. There, she discovers the reason as to why her father was missing for the past one year. Her father, Dr. Yeager, holds the important evidence of the black market dealings and illegal drug tests on humans of a major pharmaceutical company he worked in. </p><p>Grateful for the many good deeds that Dr. Yeager has done before, Erwin who decided to take it upon himself to protect the man's only remaining family, Eren. Erwin's company is one that supplies body guards to important men around the world, so he hires the strongest duo in his company to protect Eren-- Hange and Levi.</p><p>After spending some time with Levi and Erwin, Eren discovers the attractive points about the two men. Erwin is gentle and kind; Levi is tough and protective. </p><p>Who will she fall for in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my competing work against my friend.
> 
> Eren might be Out of Character. 
> 
> I hope you like this.

It’s a normal day at the town. Eren decided that life has been treating her well. Despite her always needing to rush her last minute assignments, she felt that life was great. Class was over, and there she was, sitting on a bench in front of the book store that she was supposed to meet Armin. She was enjoying the light breeze on her face, when she heard a faint chuckling sound coming from somewhere behind her. She didn’t turn her head to face the direction in which the voices came from, but from the corner of her eye she could see the figures of a few men near the entrance of the book store. There isn’t another person in sight. Eren got worried: what if those men approach her? She can fight, but she can’t fight that many people at once. Besides, judging by their size, she can’t possibly—

“Have I met you before?”

A black haired man approached Eren from the opposite side of the road. She clutched her bag tightly, “W-what do you want?” Eren looked at the man. He had a gloomy aura around him, as well as a serious, angry face. The man stepped up to her, and the two met eye to eye. The man started studying her face. As he did, she did too. “I’ve got the wrong person. Sorry to bother you.” The man turned his head and left.

“No, wait!”

Eren reached out and grabbed his arm. The raven turned his head and looked at her. The thought of those men by the entrance made her automatically reach for him. The man didn’t move, nor did he try to shake her off. He merely stood there, watching her passively. A loud voice boomed behind Eren. “What a pretty sight you are…” One of those men are behind her now. She widened her eyes in horror. “You don’t mind if we borrowed your little friend do you, short guy?” The man reached out his hands to grab Eren.

Eren opened her mouth to scream, but before she could, she heard a cracking sound. She turned her head. The man behind her has dropped onto the ground now, holding his hand in pain. The raven was standing in front of him, staring at the other men by the entrance. Two of the men ran off after seeing their friend in pain, but the remaining one walked towards him. He launched a punch at him, but the raven dodged it, and instead planted a kick that sent him flying. The man got up and ran towards him, intending to grab him by the waist and toss him. The raven however, with one punch to the top of the man’s head, set the other sliding to the ground unconscious. Eren stared at him in awe. She loved action movies, but this was different: the heroes normally had broad shoulders, are tall, handsome and muscular. This man however, was short, miserable looking, and tiny.

“Tch. filthy.”

The black haired man wiped his hands using a handkerchief in his pocket. He turned to Eren. In a gruff, monotone voice, he asked, “You okay?” He looked at the two unconscious men with his cold grey eyes. He said, “They don’t know who they messed with.”

Eren was speechless.

She sat there for a long time, not knowing what to do. The raven kicked one of the unconscious men. The man groaned, and the raven pulled his head up and smashed it onto the shop wall nearby. “If I see you men around again, it won’t just be a few loose tooth. Got it?” The men shook his head quickly, and dragged his friend away, constantly looking back to see if the raven was going to pursue them.

“They’ve been watching you.”

Seeing that they left, he left too. Eren wanted to thank him, but she was so shaken that she couldn’t open her mouth. After the incident, Eren went home. She couldn’t comprehend what happened. _Who was that man? His facial expression, his quick movements and fighting ability… He’s not a normal average man._ She was sitting on the sofa when Armin called.

“Eren? Eren! Where are you? Where did you go?!”

Armin’s loud, panicky voice rang through the phone. “Armin, calm down… I’m at home.”After soothing and apologizing to Armin, Eren put down the phone. The man had a faint smell of mint, and though he looked serious… He looked kind as well. _Will I… be able to meet him again?_ Eren smiled, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Eren?”

Eren snapped out of her dream-like state when a voice woke her up. Mikasa was shaking her gently, “Eren, class is over. Let’s go home.” Mikasa is a talented young man, gifted in all arts. He always had a habit of clinging to Eren, and rumors of his love towards her are starting to circle around university. Even though they live in different neighbourhoods, Mikasa always had a habit to walk her home.

“I’m sorry, I… I’m busy today. I’ll walk home myself.”

“Eren? Eren, wai—“

Before Mikasa could finish his sentence, Eren had already run down the hallway. When she got home, she felt messed up. She was thinking about that man the whole time in class. Even when she drifted off to sleep during her lectures, that man was there in front of her eyes. She couldn't comprehend the reason why. Tired, she lied down on her living room couch. A wave of drowsiness hit her, and she closed her eyes. The image of that mysterious man made its way into her dreams again.

She woke up the next day, feeling somewhat unnerved. How could she keep dreaming of a man who she doesn’t even know?  _Is this even possible?_ She asked herself. She decided it was. After all, he did save her from those men.

_When will I see you again?_

Eren sighed, and buried her face with her hands. After a small but filling meal, she headed towards the recreational park nearby the apartment building she lived in. There was a huge pond there, in which swans and ducks lived in. She was admiring the view, when she saw that man who saved her a few days ago. She hurried over to him, “H-hey there!” The man slowly turned his head. In a cold, unfriendly voice, he asked, “What do you want?”

“Thank you.”

She smiled at him, “What’s your name?” Eren extended her right hand out to him. “I’m Eren. Thank you so much for saving me.” The man stared at her palm for a moment, then nodded. “The name’s Levi.” Even though he didn’t talk much, Eren had fun. She sat next to him as she asked him a lot of questions, and though he looked annoyed, he didn’t turn away from her.

It was only an hour when she realized that something was wrong.

She already noticed that there was a few men looking at her from across the lake from the start, but now they are walking towards her. _These men… They had the same look in their eyes as those men._

_Those men in front of the shop the other day._

“Let’s go.”

A hand pulled at her roughly, and before she knew it, she was running. Levi held onto her wrist as he guided her through alleys and past buildings. Radios were buzzing loudly, people were talking, car tires were screeching… But all of that didn’t matter now.

She was running for her life.

She could hear the loud sounds around her, but she can’t stop. She can’t afford to stop.

“We’re here.”

The two reached a large, old building. “Wha…?” She didn’t know how long that she’d been running, let alone remember where she was. All she knew was that she was running. Before she could ask a question, men in black suits came out of the house and grabbed her.

They pulled her into the house and locked the door. She struggled as they tried to hold her down. She kicked the groin of the man next to her, punched the face of the one on the left, and bit the hand of the one behind her. Only when they tied her down that she stopped struggling.

“Listen. We’re not here to kidnap you.”

Levi finally opened his mouth after Eren stopped hurling insults at them. She eyed him suspiciously.

“If keeping me by force doesn’t count as kidnapping, then what is?”

“Shut up and listen, brat.”

Levi lifted her chin so she was facing him, “You’re Dr. Yeager’s daughter, aren’t you.” Eren’s eyes widened. Her father had been missing for a year now. “What do you know about him? Do you know where he is?” Eren’s eyes brightened at the mention of her father’s name.

“We do.”

Eren gasped, “Please take me to him, I—“ Before she could finish her sentence, a woman entered the room. She had long brown hair, and a bright smile on her face. The woman said, “Eren, we can’t do that.” The woman continued, “Your father’s an important witness at the pharmaceutical company he worked in. Evidences of their black market dealings, as well as their illegal drug tests on humans are being kept by him.” The woman’s face became more serious, as she said:

“Because of that, they want him dead.”

 Eren struggled against the ropes that tied her to the chair she sat on. Her face turned pale with shock. The woman smiled, “Don’t worry, he’s under protection.” She patted Eren’s head softly. “Our boss owes him one… So… We’re here to protect you, Eren. You’re safe with us.” She smiled at Eren, then slowly reached out to untie the ropes. Eren stared at her, speechless. She couldn’t even say a word when the woman led her to her room.

“The name’s Hange, by the way.”

The woman extended her hand out towards her. Eren absent mindedly shook it. She finally found out the reason as to why her father had gone missing.

_If only I knew it earlier, then mom wouldn’t have…_

Eren’s mind was so disturbed that she clenched her fists until they bled.

 

 


	2. Kind words; Soft eyes

  _How long has it been?_

Eren looked outside the window by her bed. She has lost track of how many days has passed since she came here. She felt miserable. It isn’t that they mistreated her in any way… It was just that the sudden news of her father reminded her of her mother. If only they had found out the news earlier, her mother wouldn’t have committed suicide, for she thought he had abandoned them.

Levi walked into the room. “Hey brat, Hange says you haven’t been eating.”

“I’m not in the mood.”

Levi threw the food tray onto the table.

“Eat it.”

“I said I don’t want to.”

Levi hissed, “Shut up, you shitty brat.” Levi pulled at her head hard, making her flinch in pain. “This is not a request. Eat.” Eren struggled from his grasp, but it only made it hurt more. The corner of her eyes started to tear up as he strengthened his grip on her head. “No, I don’t want to!” She tried to get away from him, but she couldn’t. Levi grabbed her by the collar, and lifted her off the bed. He dragged her to the table, and threw her onto the chair. He stood there as he watched her gasping for breath. Eren glared at him.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, you bitch.”

She looked down at the food laid down in front of her. It was porridge, one of the meals that her mother used to cook for her. The memories of her mother came flooding in, and Eren found tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Now, Levi. This isn’t the way to treat a woman, is it?”

A deep voice resonated around the room. A tall blond man with broad shoulders walked slowly into the room. Levi backed away from the table, and the man took his place standing in front of Eren. The man smiled at her. Pointing towards the untouched food on the table, he said, “You haven’t been taking in anything other than water for the past 3 days.” Eren nodded. The man lowered himself until his knees touched the ground, then asked:

“Do you not love your father anymore?”

Eren’s eyes widened with shock, then anger. “Of course I love him! I love him so much, I miss him and I want him to go home so bad. How can you even ask such a stupid question!” The man smiled at her. “If you love him, then…” The man handed her the bowl of porridge on the table, “Eat this.” Eren looked at the man. He had an angular face, as well as a pair of light blue eyes. The man nudged the bowl of porridge into her hands.

“You need your strength so that when your father comes back, you’ll be there waiting for him.”

The man reached over, and gently wiped off the remaining tears on her cheeks. “Understand?” Eren smiled at him gratefully, and nodded. She started to eat the porridge immediately. Seeing that she has started to eat, the man left the room.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Eren started eating again. Looking at her eat, Hange said, “You know, the other day… Levi didn’t mean to do that.” Eren looked up at her. Hearing his name reminded her of the seething pain in her scalp. 

“Levi did that… Because I told him that no matter what I told you, you wouldn’t eat.”

Hange looked away guiltily, “So he thought that if you wouldn’t eat it on your own, it had to be forced into you.” Seeing that Eren was unresponsive, she continued, “He did it for your own good.” In an apologetic tone, she murmured, “I’m sorry.”

Eren smiled at her. “It’s okay. It’s my own fault anyway.” Dipping her spoon into her soup, she said, “I was too sensitive. Shouldn’t have let my mom get into my head.” Struck by the sudden realization, Hange said, “So the porridge… Your mom made it often? I’m so sorry. I’ll make sure that it’ll never be served to you again.” Eren shook her head. “She’s long gone now. It doesn’t make a difference whether I eat it or not. Life has to go on, you see.” Hange nodded solemnly. It seems that there are more things than the paperwork that Erwin showed her that she doesn’t know. According to the information she received, it was stated that her mother hanged herself. However, there were too many suspicions about the case that made Hange, as well as Erwin, suspect that she didn’t take her life on her own. Eren’s father is an important witness, so if they wanted to threaten him to surrender his information, what else would be better than to threaten the safety of his family?

“Hange? Are you okay?” Eren waved her hand in front of Hange, who had a distraught look on her face. She smiled at her, “Don’t worry. I’m fine.” She cleared her mind of the worrisome thoughts about Eren’s mom. Seeing that Eren has finished eating, she placed her hand on her shoulder.

 “Eren, there is someone important that you have to meet.”

Hange led her all the way to the fourth floor of the building. Eren marveled at the fourth floor—its furniture were made of high quality wood. Beautiful paintings adorned the walls. It looks nothing like the other floors, which in comparison, looks so plain. Eren stopped to admire a small sculpture by the door, when her right ear was pinched by Hange.

“Don’t get distracted. Also, don’t be rude.”

“Who is this important person you’re talking about?”

Hange smiled as she opened the door, “You’ll find out soon enough.”

And there he was, in that blinding light….

The blond man from a few days ago.

When he saw Eren, he smiled at her, and motioned for her to come closer. His blond hair, his welcoming smile… Eren’s heart started beating wildly in her chest. Her face flushed bright red.

“I haven’t introduced myself to you yet, have I?”

Eren nodded.

“My name,” He said, “Is Erwin Smith. Call me Mr. Smith.”

Eren listened closely as he explained the reason why she was there. Levi and Hange stood there quietly next to Eren as he spoke. “So do you understand, Eren? Only when your father is safe to disclose the private information he gained, and when the authorities gather enough evidence, that you will be safe to leave for home,” Erwin beckoned both Hange and Levi to his side. “Meanwhile, these two will be the ones tending to you.” Eren looked from Hange to Levi, but Levi was having an angry face on as usual, so she quickly turned her face back to Erwin. Thinking that she had reacted this way due to her nervousness and insecurity, Erwin said, “Don’t worry Eren. You’re in safe hands. They are my finest soldiers.”

“Don’t worry sir, I trust them.”

Erwin replied, “Good.” He stood up from the sofa he was sitting on, and walked towards the door. “I have matters to attend to. Levi, Hange, you know what to do.” Eren watched as the man exited the room.

“Hey girl, why the red face?”

Hange poked her cheek. Eren jolted at the sudden touch. “I’ll be going back to my room now.” Eren blushed. She touched her cheeks as she walked down the stairs. It felt hot. Distracted, she continued walking, and before she knew it, she was on the ground floor. She stood there, spacing out. A voice rang out from behind her.

“Oi. Stop spacing out. You’re blocking the way.”

Eren didn’t even have to turn to know who it was that was behind her. Levi walked past her, his steady footsteps making little sound as he made his way down the stairs. She watched him walk to the storage room, and come out holding a bunch of cleaning equipment. He left them in the living room, then headed towards the kitchen. When he left, she walked over to them. There was a duster, broom, vacuum cleaner, mop, bucket, cleaning detergent… She was counting the number of cleaning equipment left on the floor when she heard someone cough impatiently behind her. She quickly backed away from them. Levi lifted up most of the equipment, leaving only the small duster on the table. She picked it up. “Is it okay if I help you?” He paused when he heard that. He contemplated for a while, then slowly nodded. 

 _Come to think about it, isn’t this like when mom was around?_ She’d notice her mom carry a bunch of cleaning equipment and come help her, like what she did to Levi. Her mom would then slowly pat her head with grateful, loving words. Her mother was a lovely woman.

Eren sighed, then turned towards Levi who was standing behind her.

“Oh my gosh, what the hell are you wearing? ” Eren burst out laughing. When she was spacing out, Levi took a scarf and wore it on his head. “It’s to keep the dust from getting to my hair, you prick.” She laughed so hard she had to clench her stomach. _A serious, gloomy, strict faced man wearing something like that on his head? He looks cute_. Eren giggled as she dusted the antique clock in the living room.

“What are you doing?”

Levi stood next to her, watching her as she dusted the clock. “Huh?” Eren said, confused, “Didn’t you ask me to clean up?”

Levi glared at her.

“I... I’m sorry, did I do something wrong? I’m sorry, I didn’t know that I shouldn’t have touched this antique clock, it must be expensive and—“

Levi sighed.

“Didn’t anyone teach you that when you clean, you clean from the top?”

Eren’s head snapped up. _Oops._ She grinned meekly at him. “I’m sorry.”

Levi turned towards the staircase, “Don’t do it again.” Eren smiled, “Yes sir!” She followed him up to the top floor. He wiped the windows while she dusted the paintings and decorations in the hallway. When she finished dusting the entire floor, she leaned on the wall, resting. “You’re done?” Levi said, a mop in his hand. Eren nodded happily, “Yes sir! I dusted everything that needed dusting!” Levi walked past her to examine the vase that she was dusting a few minutes ago. After a few seconds, he turned and glared at her.

“Redo the entire floor.”

She rubbed the sweat off her forehead. She just wasn’t good enough, huh? She looked at the places he cleaned, and they really were spotless, unlike hers. She sighed, admitting defeat deep inside her. 

“Hey Eren.”

Eren turned to face Levi, who is now standing next to her. “Yes sir?” She asked warily. She didn’t know cleaning took so much work. Maybe it was because all the while people only wanted their house to be clean, not super clean, unlike Levi.

“Do you hate me?”

Eren blinked as her eyes widened at what he said. Levi stood there, his silver eyes staring into hers. After a long pause, she replied him.

“No.”

She turned away from him, and glanced down at her hands. “It was necessary. I wasn’t eating at all. If it was me in your place, I would have given it a shot, since talking didn’t work.” Slowly, she raised her right hand and touched her head. Somehow, talking about it made her scalp throb with pain.

A warm hand gently pressed itself on hers. She looked at him. His eyes were apologetic.

“But you listened to Erwin’s words.”

She laughed meekly, “It’s because he used the ‘my father’ trump card.” Eren squeezed Levi’s hand softly. “Thank you, Levi. I don’t hate you at all. I would never hate you.” Looking into each other’s eyes, the corner of his lips slowly curved upwards.

“I’m glad to hear that, Eren.”

Levi gently let go of her hand. He turned away from her, but the smile lingered on his face. 

 


	3. His eyes

Eren walked at a steady pace from her room to the top floor. She took a deep breath before she knocked on the door.

“Mr. Smith?”

“Come in.”

She opened it, and there he was.

That man with that pair of ocean blue eyes.

Eren felt her cheeks heat up. Her heart started to beat wildly.

“Eren, take a seat.”

Erwin came here once every few weeks to tell her about the situation on the case with her father. He would occasionally leave a short message from her father to her as well. Even though she can’t meet him, she is allowed to pass simple messages to him. In order to eliminate any form of evidence and ties, the messages will be destroyed immediately after it has served its purpose.

“Well then, I’ll be taking my leave,” Erwin said as he stood up. Eren watched as he picked up his briefcase. Noticing her staring at him, he asked, “Is there anything else you would like to ask, Eren?” Eren fidgeted for a while, hesitating whether or not she should talk. “It’s okay, Eren. You may say whatever that is on your mind.”

“I… why do you help us?”

Eren stared right into those clear blue eyes. The man in front of her had his best men guard her. He gave her sanctuary, as well as security. If it wasn’t for him, she wouldn’t be here right now.

“I owe your father a huge favor.”

Erwin gazed at the young lady in front of him. Brown hair, brown eyes… Eren may not look like her father, but the strong determination that was present in her eyes resembles his. Erwin remembered the kind and persistent look in Dr. Yeager’s eyes when he helped his patients. Erwin sat down on his chair, preparing himself to tell Eren about her father that made him want to protect her. Dr. Yeager had done many good deeds, so he thought about it for a while. Finally, he chose the one that forever made him feel indebted to the man.

“A long time ago, there was a town plagued by a lethal disease. No one could cure it, so the government isolated and attempted to annihilate the village in order to prevent it from spreading. Then one day, a man appeared, bringing an antidote. He cured everyone in the village.”

Erwin smiled kindly at Eren, “And that man was your father.” He gently stroked her hair, then stood up again.

“Is there anything else you would like to know?”

“… Yes.”

Eren stood up. She took a deep breath, then said, “You’ve always talked about my father. I would like to know… to know…” Erwin smiled at her encouragingly. When she finally mustered her courage, she said, “I would like to know about you.” She looked at the man before her. She has been under his care for a few months now, but yet she knows nothing about him.

Erwin was taken by surprise by what she said. _Surely she must be joking?_ He thought to himself. He smiled, “Eren, there is not much to know about an old man like me.” Eren shook her head. “No, that’s not true. I… please let me know more about you.”

He nodded at her. She smiled at him shyly, and tugged him down to sit next to her. Erwin spent the rest of his day talking to her, answering her questions, and telling her stories. Eren listened to him attentively.

That night, when she tucked herself into bed, she thought of him. She remembered how his eyes glistened whenever he got to something interesting. Throughout the entire day, his eyes had a nostalgic look to them. It was as if those memories were buried deep in him, and that it was only in that instance that they had the chance to resurface again.

After that day, whenever Erwin visited, they would spend a long time together in his study room. At first it was only about him, but slowly, they started talking about other topics as well. The two got along well, and even though Eren knew that being in a relationship with him was impossible, she fancied him. She loved how his eyes become filled with genuine happiness whenever he smiled. She loved how blue his eyes were, and how soft they looked like under the warm, glowing fluorescent light. He was always so neatly dressed, and so well mannered. He was kind and understanding, and was patient with her whenever she lost her cool.

 But no matter what, she was only an eighteen years old girl.

He was a thirty two year old successful businessman. Why would he even look at her? She must look like a child to him. Time would past so fast whenever she was with him, but is it the same for him? Does he enjoy their time together, like she does with him?

* * *

“Eren. Stop spacing out.”

Levi gave Eren a frustrated glare. “It was you who personally asked Hange to let you cook lunch. Now here you are, spacing out while cutting carrots.” Hange lifted her head up from the newspaper, “Leave the kid be, Levi. You ain’t her mom.” Hange froze at what she said. Everyone in this house knew that talking about Eren's mom was a taboo. The kitchen became quiet as Eren’s face turned pale. Her eyes widened with fear and grief. 

“Fucking glasses. Shut the fuck up.”

Levi threw a plastic mug at her, and it was a critical hit. Hange fell onto the floor with a loud thud. She slowly got up from the ground. Hange sighed. Rubbing her temples, she said, “I keep saying the wrong things.” Hange stood next to her and started apologizing, “Eren, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” Eren knew Hange was talking, but she couldn’t respond to it. Even though it has been years since her mother had passed away, she gets upset and distracted whenever the topic of her mother comes up.

Eren felt something pulling at the knife she was holding. She immediately snapped out of it. Levi was holding the knife now. “Hey, give it back!” She reached out for the knife he was holding. He glared at her. “If you want to cut yourself up, be my guest.” Eren grabbed the knife in his hands. Even though he said that she could take the knife from his hands, his grip on it was very firm. Eren gritted her teeth in frustration. She couldn’t even make the knife budge one bit. “Fine! Keep it! I’ll grab another one. I’m cooking no matter what you say.” She reached out to the knife bucket nearby. Hange grabbed her hand. She took out a blunt knife from the bucket and handed it to Eren. “Levi’s right, Eren. If you keep getting distracted like this, you’ll get injured. Take this knife, it’s blunt so even if you cut yourself, it won’t be deep.”

“Shitty glasses. You were the reason why she got distracted.”

“No I’m not. She’s been this way since Erwin left two days ago.”

Levi turned to look at Eren. Eren’s face was bright red now. Realizing that Levi was staring at her, she quickly covered her face with her hands. “N-no I’m not! I mean, he’s so out of my league! Oh wait, I—“ She quickly clasped her mouth shut, “No I mean, erm, I want to cook now! That’s right, I want to cook now, so please just forget about what I just said!” Hange nudged Eren’s elbow, and laughed at her face. “Aww, does someone have a crush? Oh my, could it be that handsome man who visited two days ago?” Eren’s blush deepened even more.

“Hange. You’re going to make her cut herself if you keep distracting her.”

Levi crossed his arms, glaring daggers at Hange. She frowned, then said, “Spoils sport.” She stuck her tongue out at him, “I swear you won’t get married. No chick wants a stupid spoils sport.” Levi’s glare worsened, making Hange gulp.

“That’s not true, Hange,” Eren looked up from the cutting board. “One day, Levi will sweep the woman he loves off her feet. He’ll live a happy marriage life.” Hange snorted, “Oh yeah? Just who the heck would marry him? You?” Eren’s eye twitched. “This has nothing to do with me! I just know that he’ll be happy!” Eren saw Levi look at her from the corner of her eyes. After a few moments, he turned to look away from her.

“Stop talking nonsense. If you want to cook, then cook.”

He crossed his arms and leaned against the cupboard next to her. There was an expression on his face that she couldn’t decipher. After she finished cutting the carrots, she moved onto the chicken. She frowned. The blunt knife was a real hassle to her. It’s not as sharp as the knife Levi was holding, so it was a real pain cutting the chicken into pieces. From the corner of her eyes, she looked at Levi. He was staring at her, that expression still on his face.

“Ouch!”

Eren dropped the knife and gripped her finger. Fresh blood oozed from it. “Tch. Hange, grab the first aid kit. It’s in the living room’s cupboard, 3rd drawer.” Hange ran off to grab it. Levi took her hand and placed it under the tap. He turned it on, and cooling water flowed on and past her wound.

“Luckily the cut’s shallow. For once, shitty glasses actually did something right. It would have been worse if it was the sharp knife I was holding.”

Eren looked at Levi. That expression he had on earlier was gone now. The man is now examining her hand to see if she had any more cuts on it. She smiled at him. “You don’t have that look on you anymore. You feeling better?” Levi looked up at her face. In an indifferent, cold voice, he said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He let go of her hand, his face now filled with a different, much more complex facial expression. “I don’t understand,” She reached out to touch him. He stepped back from her.

“Okay, I got the first aid kit. Come here little kitten.”

Hange raised her eyebrow at the two of them. She waved her hand at Eren, “Kitten! Come!” Eren said, “Yes, coming!” She walked over to Hange. She could feel his gaze on her back. She doesn’t understand him at all. It’s been months since she’s been under his care but this is was the time she saw that expression on his face.

Eren sat on the couch in the living quietly. She watched as Hange disinfected and bandaged her finger. She fixed her gaze onto the floor. She was confused by his reaction. _He looked hurt. Did I do something wrong?_ She sighed.

“Hello, Eren.”

Eren snapped her head up, only to find Erwin smiling at her. Her eyes widened. “M-Mr Smith?!” She immediately stood up. “I-I thought you wouldn’t be here until next week!” Her face broke into a smile. “When did you get here?! Mr. Smith, welcome back!” She was chirping at him happily, completely forgetting about her cut as well as Levi. He smiled at her, “I just came in. You were in deep thoughts, so you didn’t notice me even when I stood in front of you.” The two started talking to each other, forgetting about Hange’s presence in the room. Hange packed the first aid kit and watched as the two made their way up the stairs into Erwin’s study room.

She opened the cupboard drawer and placed the first aid kit in it. She grinned at the man who leaned on it. “What is it, Levi?” She leaned in closer to his ear, and whispered, “Do you need a bandage… for your heart too?” He gritted his teeth. “Not on your life, you fucking four eyes.” Hange smirked at his answer. She pointed up towards the ceiling. Distant sounds of laughter could be heard.

“You better try hard now, or you’ll lose to him.”

She winked at Levi. He clenched his fists. “Hange.” He glared at her with his steel  gray eyes.

“This is none of your business. Fuck off.”

He could never make her laugh like that.

He knew that very, very well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear there will be Levi x Eren moments. Just be patient. It's Erwin's turn now. Sorry. Haha. But this is how the plot works... Sorry, please bear with me for a while. 
> 
> Erwin x Eren will be prominent for the first few chapters. Afterwards its all Levi x Eren.


End file.
